This invention relates to a miniaturized telescopic or telephoto camera lens assembly having a brightness value or f-number on the order of from 1:3.5 to 1:2.8 and a coverage angle on the order of from 16.degree. to 20.degree..
Telephoto lens assemblies in the 100 mm range are frequently used in general purpose photography, and their miniaturization is therefore an important factor with respect to ease the handling and interchangeability. In the past, however, no significant efforts have been made to increase the telescopic ratio, i.e. the total length plus back focal length of the lens assembly compared with its composite focal length. The present invention has been developed with this aim in mind, and represents an improvement on the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3417/1968. Example 1 described below thus provides a wide angle telephoto lens assembly without decreasing the telescopic ratio, while Examples 2 and 3 increase the telescopic ratio at a slight sacrifice in viewing angle.